


In Sickness

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sickness, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of The Scars Verse. When Kurt passes out at dinner, Finn and Puck realize how selfless their boyfriend really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

When Kurt passed out in the middle of dinner, a number of events from the past couple of weeks made sense. He  wavered, closed his eyes and then fell, hitting the ground hard and toppling his chair over.  "Kurt!" Finn yelled, jumping to his feet immediately. Puck was there within the exact same second. They didn't mess around when it came to Kurt, both insanely protective of the third boy. Puck gently lifted Kurt up into his arms and Finn brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Kurt," he said firmly. "Kurt, wake up." It was all so fast, a blur of getting there and now he had to figure out what to do.

The boy blinked a couple of times and Finn touched his forehead, palm laid flat against the skin there. "He's burning up," he told Puck, panic crossing through both of their eyes simultaneously. Kurt blinked again, sweat dripping down his face.

"Finn, 'm really really hot."

"You know you are," he mumbled, trying to be comforting. A small smile flickered across Kurt's angelic and very pale features.

Puck held onto Kurt even tighter and then hoisted him up. "Hospital?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

Finn knew that Kurt had been sick this week. He had been off all week but had brushed it off whenever either of them brought it up. Finn had asked him if he was okay just a few days ago, and he had just shook his head. "Don't worry about me Finn," he said. "You have a test to study for, remember?" 

He could distinctly remember Puck asking him last week at breakfast to, to which Kurt had just laughed. "You and Finn act like I'm made of glass. Honey you're gonna be late for work." 

Kurt always ignored himself. Damn it. Finn knew that he and Puck had both been very busy over the past couple of weeks but they were never too busy to take care of Kurt.

Maybe going to the hospital was a bit of an overreaction but he was burning up and they really had to get him to cool off.

The nurse who treated Kurt assured both Finn and Puck that their taking Kurt to the hospital was not an overreaction. "Few people really understand how dangerous a high fever can become," she said, adjusting the cooling patch that she had put on Kurt's forehead. "He's caught a very persistent strain of a virus that's been going around and he needed the fever reduced immediately. It seems that he let it go on too far without treatment or simple rest. You guys did good."

Finn nodded, slowly. "What do we do now?"

"It'll pass," she said calmly. "He's on fever reducing medication and the doctor wrote him a prescription for the pain and discomfort. He needs someone home with him while he recovers. Do you boys live together?"

Puck nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Good, can one of you be home from work or school for awhile?"

"Yes," they both said at once. They had a very interesting and often irritating habit of speaking in unison.  Neither of them could believe that Kurt had let himself get so progressively ill. Sure, they had busy lives but he was so important to the both of them and nothing else mattered quite as much as he did.

"Baths help, lots of sleep and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. He's asleep right now so if you guys want to wait a few before getting him home, that's alright."

"I didn't mean to not tell you," Kurt mumbled, up against Puck's shoulder. Finn was driving, Puck and Kurt curled up in the back seat of the car.  "I wasn't feeling good but you both had so much to do." 

Finn looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled at the both of them. He caught Puck mouthing, "delirious,"  and tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Finn has to pass his Calculus class and he kind of sucks at math..."

Finn gasped, pretending to be offended.

Kurt kept rambling. "And we're so poor and your job makes more money than mine," Kurt mumbled against Puck's shoulder. "How unfair is that?" 

"Very, very unfair," Puck responded, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Plus, Christmas is coming up and my Dad and Finn's mom are coming. Not to mention your mom wants us to celebrate Hanukkah too and did you really have to be Jewish? This is too much stress." 

"I was born that way babe,' he mumbled, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Now shh, no more worries. We're gonna get you home and give you a bath and then cuddle up in bed." 

"Darn your Jewishness..." Kurt said and Puck was sure he was giggling, humming to himself.

"Damn your stubbornness Hummel," he countered.


End file.
